There is a wide variety of data communications networks suitable for carrying data between devices. For example, Ethernet is a widely used architecture for local-area networks (LANs). The architecture for such a computer network, along with variants defined in the IEEE 802.3 standard, is the result of work performed at a variety of companies.
Initially, the purpose of an 802.3 network was to carry data communications exclusively. All of the devices attached to such a computer network included their own power supplies and derived power from these power supplies. Accordingly, each device operated as a standalone system with unlimited local power.
Today, there exists a wide range of devices for which remote powerability is highly desirable. For example, it would be convenient if certain devices, which can attach to an 802.3 network, could draw power from the 802.3 network in order to operate properly. Examples of such devices include Internet telephones (IP phones) and security/surveillance devices.